


God's Will

by wanderingbeauty



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingbeauty/pseuds/wanderingbeauty
Summary: Maurice and Lefou bond.





	God's Will

“Maurice,” Lefou smiled at the familiar, crinkle-eyed man on his doorstep. “What are you doing here?”

He returned the smile, holding up an article for Lefou’s inspection. “You left your hat at the castle last week.You never came back to get it, so I figured I’d swing by and return it to you.”

“Oh,” he took the hat, quickly glancing it over. “Thank you.”

They stood in silence for a moment. Maurice rocked back on his heels, clearing his throat. “Well, if that’s all, I’d best be going.”

“Would you like to come in?” Lefou piped up. “I just made some tea.”

Maurice eased himself into a chair at the kitchen table as Lefou placed a cup in front of him. “How do you take it? Cream? Sugar?”

“Just like this is fine. Thank you.” He took a tentative sip. It was herbal tea. Dandelion. A strange flavor for the time of year -- the leaves had already begun to fall from the trees -- but it was delicious.

“I’m glad you came by,” Lefou said quietly. “I’ve been wanting to apologize for awhile. It just never seemed to be the right time.”

“Apologize? For what?”

“For what?” He nearly laughed in disbelief. “Gaston and I left you to the wolves! You would’ve died if Agathe hadn’t found you!”

“Oh, that,” he scoffed dismissively, “You don’t need to worry about that. There’s nothing to apologize for.”

“Maurice--”

“You and Gaston had a bond unlike any other,” he continued, “He held your favor like no one else did. Sometimes when we’re put in that position we do crazy things. And besides,” he added, “I’m fine now. And so is Belle. We couldn’t be happier.”

Lefou’s mouth dried up. He took a sip of tea but it didn’t help.

“How have you been?” Maurice asked a bit too gently. “Are you alright? It’s been a week since his funeral and we haven’t seen much of you since.”

“I’ve been... busy.” He went to take another sip of tea, but his trembling hand made it clatter against the saucer. He put it back on the table. “I miss him. He was my best friend. But,” he sighed and cast his gaze out the window. “Life goes on. You can’t change the past.”

“Do you need to talk about anything?”

Lefou narrowed his eyes at him. “What do you mean?”

“The past may be unchangeable, but regret takes a long time to fade. It might be helpful if you confronted it.”

“Are you assuming I have regrets about Gaston?”

He put a hand over Lefou’s. “You didn’t cry at his funeral. Your face was impassive the whole time -- it’s like you weren’t even there.” He swallowed. “I’m assuming you need to get some things off your chest.”

Lefou wretched his hand out of Maurice’s grasp. He struggled to keep his breathing steady. “Maybe you should go.”

“Lefou--”

“You’ve overstayed your welcome.” His voice was shaking severely. “Leave.”

///  
He found Maurice alone in a small room, meddling with some sort of machine. It was a castle full of people, but it seemed he preferred to be alone.

The door was open; he knocked on the frame. “Maurice?”

“Hello, Lefou.” The old man didn’t even turn to look at him.

He ventured into the room. “You were right.”

“I know I was.” Without even glancing upward, he patted the chair beside him. “Have a seat.”

Lefou did as he was told and Maurice finally looked at him, but said nothing.

“He left me under the harpsichord,” Lefou began. “I thought that would be enough. I thought that once it was all over -- once he killed the beast, or the beast killed him, or whatever -- I thought I’d finally be able to let go of him. And I did. But at the same time...” he laughed as his eyes filled with tears, “I’ll always remember, for the rest of my life, that I used to love him.” He wiped at his eyes. “And I never got to tell him. Because he died alone. And I couldn’t be there with him.”

Maurice couldn’t say anything.

“I guess I deserve it,” Lefou continued. “What I felt for him wasn’t normal. It just... it wasn’t natural.” He sighed. “When he was putting you in the cart to be taken to the asylum, I just kept thinking how it should’ve been me instead.” He sniffed. “Men aren’t supposed to fall in love with their best friends.”

“Lefou,” Maurice’s voice finally found him. “My daughter fell in love with an animal. Was it strange? Yes. Was I worried about her at first? Yes. But Adam makes her happy in a way I’ve never seen from her. That’s what matters. And if I -- and the rest of the village -- were able to come to terms with that, then you being in love with another man is..” He shrugged. “unimportant.” He wiped at Lefou’s eyes and took his hands. “I know that you’re going to need some time to mourn, but let me say this -- Don’t be afraid. And please... don’t close doors.”

///  
It had been a few months and Lefou had finally decided to attend one of the castle dances. He danced with Belle for awhile, making polite small talk, then found himself in the arms of another woman. She was pretty, and sweet, and she danced very close to him. His arms went around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

When the song ended, they kissed each other’s cheeks and she was gone -- swept up by another man.

And so was Lefou.

“Stanley!” He tried to hide the surprise in his voice. “Uh... hi.”

“Hi.” Stanley flashed a confident smirk and pulled him close. Lefou let him lead.

During their dance Lefou looked past him and found Maurice in the crowd, locking eyes with him. Maurice grinned and nodded in approval, and Lefou couldn’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send any requests to my Tumblr inbox!  
> wanderingbeauty


End file.
